Until Our Limit
by Toscha
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti punya batas waktu untuk bersama. Karena setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Tapi sebelum mereka mencapai batasnya, ijinkan Kyuhyun untuk bersama cintanya hingga tiba waktunya mereka berpisah.


Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dinding, matanya bergantian menatap aljori dan pintu apartemen. Lima menit lagi tengah malam dan yang terkasih belum juga pulang. Ingin menghubungi tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang mungkin tengah tenggelam dalam tumpukan pekerjaan. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tenang ataupun pergi tidur kalau kekasihnya belum juga pulang. Kyuhyun menghela, meyakinkan diri untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

.

Derap langkah terdengar dari luar. Kyuhyun bergeming, punggung tak lagi ia sandarkan di dinding. Matanya awas mengamati pintu apartemen yang masih tertutup, berharap akan terbuka dan menemukan kekasihnya berdiri disana. Dan senyum Kyuhyun benar-benar terkembang begitu matanya menangkap tubuh kekasih yang pulang walau dengan ekspresi lelah diwajahnya.

.

"Aku pulang."  
"Selamat datang hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu di bath up."  
"Oh, terima kasih."

.

Tidak ada pelukan, sebuah kecupan di pipi ataupun sekedar senyum kecil yang Kyuhyun terima. Kekasihnya melenggang begitu saja menuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun tidak marah ataupun kesal, beranggapan kalau kekasihnya benar-benar lelah untuk itu. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya mengekor di belakang setelah menaruh sepatu kekasihnya di rak.

.

"Min, kau sudah makan?" yang ditanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" kali ini kekasihnya -Sungmin- hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sibuk melepaskan dasi dan kemeja kantornya.  
"Kau tidur saja, nanti ku buat sendiri."

.

Sungmin melangkahkan sepasang kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Segera suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam. Kyuhyun menghempaskan pantatnya pada pinggiran ranjang, menunduk, mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. Pancaran matanya yang tadi berbinar kini perlahan meredup, sikap acuh Sungmin tadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya.

.

_'Dia hanya lelah. Sungmin hanya sedang lelah, Kyu. Kau harus mengerti.'_

.

Dalam hati ia merapalkan kata tersebut berulang-ulang. Berharap suasana hatinya sedikit membaik.

.  
Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piyama warna biru langit bermotif awan. Tampak terlihat begitu segar dari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya tampak mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Sepasang manic kelam miliknya berpendar mencari seseorang. Ia melangkah keluar, menemukan ruang tengah yang juga kosong.

.

"Kyuhyun."  
"Aku disini Min."

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dari balik sofa, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ada disana. Sungmin mendekat, menemukan Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar sambil menatap keluar.

.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Pergilah tidur." Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, ia malah menatap Sungmin dengan senyum dibibirnya. Tangan kanannya menepuk sisi kosong diantara kedua kakinya. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disana.  
"Temani aku sebentar."  
"Lain kali saja, aku lelah. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam."  
"Sebentar saja, hanya 10 menit. Lagipula besok hari libur bukan."

.

Sungmin menghela, mengalah dengan keinginan kekasihnya tapi ia justru memilih menempatkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas susu putih hangat yang sedari ia simpan disisi kirinya ke arah Sungmin.

.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan membuatnya sendiri."  
"Ini bukan masalah. Minumlah selagi hangat."  
"Terima kasih."

.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin meminum susu buatan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, jari-jari panjangnya sesekali membelai surai hitam milik Sungmin yang mulai memanjang. Beralih ke pipi kiri Sungmin yang terasa halus ditangannya dan berakhir mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min." Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi bibir mungil itu bahkan tidak terbuka sedikitpun. Rasa takut kehilangan tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam dirinya. "Kita akan terus bersama kan sayang?"

.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, terpancar jelas ekspresi cemas di wajah Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun coba untuk ditutupi.

.

"Kau dan aku akan terus bersama kan Min?"  
"Ada apa sih denganmu? Bicaramu mulai tidak jelas."

.

Tangan kiri Sungmin terangkat, menjauhkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Gerakan kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Seperti sebuah penolakan untuknya.

.

"Lagipula tidak mungkin kita akan selalu bersama. Pasti akan tiba saatnya kita berpisah. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, baik kau dan aku harus siap menerimanya."

.

Kyuhyun terdiam, seharusnya dia tahu pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah dijawab dengan kata 'Ya'. Karena ia pun tahu dalam hidup Sungmin tidak akan ada kata 'selamanya'. Kekasihnya percaya disetiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Tidak ada yang kekal dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya Kyuhyun berharap bahwa pemikiran Sungmin bisa berubah, bukan. Sedikit saja.

.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, mengira kekasihnya akan pergi ke kamar mereka. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun justru memposisikan diri di depan Sungmin, menatap langsung ke dalam manic hitam milik kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin, menyentuhkan dahi keduanya, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

.

"I know, there are limit for our togetherness. But until the time comes, let me stay with you."

.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya, menampilkan senyumannya disaat Sungmin hanya mampu diam terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Beralih, lengan Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Melesakkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher kekasih.

.

"I love you, Min."

.

Dalam hening malam yang semakin larut Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang begitu indah dan akan selalu Kyuhyun ingat dalam benaknya.

.

"I love you too, Kyu."

**-Fin-**

**..**

**My Note:**

Another KyuMin story from me. Tidak tahu mengapa kembali buat hati Kyuhyun menderita. Mereka berpacaran tapi tidak seperti sepasang kekasih. Tinggal dalam satu rumah tapi seperti orang asing. I don't know why i make story like this. There are something wrong with my brain? kkk

Terima kasih untuk **Rilakkyuming97**, **sissy**, **WONHAESUNG LOVE **sudah membaca dan mereview cerita saya sebelumnya :D

**.**

**sign**

**Toscha**


End file.
